


呢喃精灵

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 原著向/私设架空Hiccup与时常回荡在他记忆中的苹果香。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)





	呢喃精灵

那是一个天气晴朗的下午，并不像苏格兰小风笛奏出的欢快音乐那样，他在河畔边拿着树枝在身下的泥土上划过无数道自己都看不懂的线条。

“你看到呢喃精灵了吗？”

然后那个女孩出现了。

“就在你过来的那个方向！看到它们了吗？”  
第一次见她，她不自我介绍，也不对他的自我介绍有半点反应，只是旁若无人地自言自语着关于“呢喃精灵”的事。

Hiccup原本是和父亲在一起的，就在那去往城堡大厅的路上。

大概是因为维京部落一直在附近大陆的几大部落之中很有名，所以其他三个部落的人们都一直盯着他看，而且还带着他看不懂的表情一直耳语着什么。

「Hiccup，你先去一边玩，一会再回来。」  
在几大部落之中，父亲这么对他说道，甚至都没有回头。

“精灵？那是什么？”  
“引领我们通往命运之路的生物。”  
她的语气异常坚定。

“哦？”  
“所以，你看到它们了吗？”  
真是奇怪的女孩。  
“没有。”  
Hiccup再度将注意力投向地上自己创作出的线条。

“今天丹布洛奇热闹着呢，似乎是两个长久以来敌对的部落终于愿意停止厮杀了。”  
他原本以为自己已经结束了两个人之间的对话，谁能想到这小女孩又坐在他身旁的草地上盯着自己画的那些无规律线条呢。

“那么，你们为什么突然愿意来丹布洛奇讲和呢？”

为什么父亲突然要来苏格兰丹布洛奇呢？Hiccup自己也不是很清楚。  
他只知道，曾一度消失的东西又突然回来了，并且数量增多，开始掠夺属于他们的东西。

不对，她刚才说“你们”？

“我们一般不穿这么厚的衣服。”

他猛地转头看向这个似乎可以读取他思绪的女孩，而她却早在他发呆时就用她那双青色眸子洞察到了一切。

说来也奇怪，他竟然不觉得这些问题很烦人。  
大概是因为，她是第一个除了父亲和Gobber以外愿意主动和自己说话的人吧。

“…因为龙。”

最直接也最简单易懂的答案。

这神秘又致命的生命种族便是维京部落所面临的一切灾难。

面对这样棘手的敌人，如果再不把能化敌为友的部落数量增多的话，恐怕在不久的将来，维京部落便只会留存于历史之中，数百年来生存的土地也会被敌军部落一一瓜分。

若是讲和，最坏的结果是保持原样，而最好的结果便是不仅可以和平共处，双方部落都能在对方那里持有一定地位，还能找到帮助自己的盟友。

哪个决定对自己更有利呢，想必维京部落的酋长已经有结果了。

“龙啊…真想见见！”  
然而这个女孩似乎在状况之外。

“那可是能夺取你性命的生物啊。”  
Hiccup叹了口气，他想，她这种没有见识过可怕生物的人是不会理解的。

“你有想过杀掉它们吗？”  
“那是当然的，屠龙者在我们那里可都是勇士啊！”  
他多么希望自己也是那些勇士中的一员。

“那对它们来说，你们不也是能夺取它们性命的生物吗？”  
“这不一样！”

他的话脱口而出。  
瞥见她好奇的目光，他又因为找不出合理的证据来支持自己的观点便低下头看着自己画的那些线条，它们的无规律陈列就如现在他的心情一般。

“眼睛是生灵们的心灵之窗，仔细观察的话，说不定你们其实一样都在害怕。”  
Hiccup认为她是在向他陈述观点，然而她眺望远方的眼神却又让他有自作多情之感。

“Merida！”

不远处传来了阵阵呼唤声。  
红发女孩闻声迅速站起来，头也不回地离去。

然而几步之后，她却又转过头来看向他——在这莫名其妙的对话最后，他们俩唯一一次的对视。

“听说今天城堡里会有苹果派和热果酱布丁，我想你会喜欢苹果派的。”

她没有移开自己的视线，边说边露出一个对自己的判断十分自信的笑容。  
随即转头朝着呼唤声的方向走去。

“你怎么能确定？”  
他大声问道。

“布丁太甜腻了，大部分男孩子都不会喜欢的，苹果派甜中带酸，当饭后甜点是最合适不过了。”

然后她就一蹦一跳地消失在了他所能看见的范围中。

她真的是个很奇怪的女孩。  
也罢，反正以后应该也见不到她了。

至少，Hiccup是这么想的。

直到他在丹布洛奇的城堡里再次见到这个红头发。

该怎么说呢，也不能算是巧合吧，毕竟她可是站在大厅中最显眼的位置啊。  
Hiccup是不能想象当皇后称这个奇怪的女孩为丹布洛奇的公主时，自己是什么样的表情的。

不过他也不想回忆自己的表情以及她压根没有注意到那在一堆强壮维京人中瘦弱的自己的事了。

他只记得，那天他真的选择了苹果派当作甜点。  
甜而不腻，味道还很香。

他想那奇怪的红发小姑娘是对的，他喜欢苹果派。

但那是好几年前的事。

在几个部落的观念都达成一致后，Hiccup就和父亲以及维京部落的各位一起回了博克岛。

后来在Hiccup的身上发生了很多很多事，从遇到Toothless到和它成为最好的朋友，不知道为什么，Hiccup想起来，那时在自己拿着刀子面对Toothless时，会想起那个女孩说过的话。

事实证明，她又是对的。

这几年间他从一个默默无闻的酋长儿子变成了大家都认同的维京部落酋长，这些成长有时候连他自己都会很惊讶。

Hiccup很久以后才知道，丹布洛奇曾经寄过信来，似乎是关于部落间联姻的事宜，不过当时因为村子正在建修正是需要人手的时候，所以此事就被搁浅了。

其实，父亲仍在世时，他们有去拜访过丹布洛奇，虽然只在那里待了一天。

他不应该希望那个奇怪的小女孩还记得那些对话的，毕竟那些回忆不过都是一叶孤舟罢了，更何况多年过去，他不指望她还会和原来一样莫名其妙地开始和陌生人对话。

可这并不意味着他不记得，也不意味着当他看向她略带迷茫的青色眼睛时他不难过。

Hiccup想，大概沉溺于过去的回忆是最可笑的事了吧。

但他就是无法停止默默回忆她披散着的红头发，她欢快如小鹿般的步伐，以及她所描述的苹果派的味道。

不过，很显然这些事只有他记得。

“你看到呢喃精灵了吗？”

“就在你过来的那个方向！你看见了吗？”

尽管，当与Tootless漫步在丹布洛奇城堡旁这光影斑驳的森林中时，他的确看到了闪烁的藏蓝，也的确嗅到了那诱人的苹果派香。

“看见了，就在你过来的那个方向。”

—————— End.


End file.
